Ámame solo a mí (MIO)
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: Un amor no correspondido puede volverse fatal o eso descubrió Aomine Daiki de la peor manera. [Regalo de amigo secreto 2013 para NecroOwney]


Ámame solo a mí

Resumen: Una amor no correspondido puede volverse fatal o eso descubrió Aomine Daiki de la peor manera. [Regalo de amigo secreto 2013 para NecroOwney]

Linne dice: FELIZ NAVIDAD! Les deseo feliz navidad a cada una de ustedes, espero que pasen unas felices fiestas con todos sus seres amados y que la paz y el amor de nuestro señor reine en sus hogares… Esta es mi colaboración para el amigo secreto de este año, este fic está dedicado de todo corazón para NecroOwney; déjame decirte que para mí fue todo un reto escribir este fic ya que no es de mis parejas favoritos por eso pido disculpa por todos los errores que pude haber cometido… De mi para ti con cariño y espero que pases unas lindas fiestas y que te guste mi humilde regalo.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de KnB me pertenece todo de Tadatoshi Fujimaki lo único de mi propiedad es la idea y una pequeña aparición que fue totalmente necesaria… Este fic es sin intenciones de lucro, solo para complacer a una fan de la serie…. Disfruten y feliz navidad!

* * *

Habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, eran amigos de infancia, nunca se habían separado a donde fuera él ella lo seguía. Fueron a la misma primaria, la misma secundaria, la misma preparatoria hasta la misma universidad, Satsuki nunca se había separado de Daiki, ella sentía que era necesario sino el se perdería faltaría a clases, a los entrenamiento, ella no podía abandonar a su mejor amigo.

En un momento al terminar la secundaria estuvo a punto de abandonarlo por querer seguir a Tetsu-kun pero simplemente no pudo dejar a Daiki. Al principio pensó que era por ser su mejor amigo, pero… oh si existía ese pero… pero todo eso cambió un tiempo después.

Recuerda claramente que fue por causa de una revista. La peli rosa estaba buscando a Daiki para que se presentara al entrenamiento, Daiki había cambiado desde hace un tiempo, había dejado de ser el vivaz muchacho que adoraba el basket y ahora era un chico arrogante que despreciaba a los demás.

Satsuki lo encontró en la terraza con una revista en las manos, en ella se podían apreciar chicas poco vestidas con una exuberante delantera, a Daiki así le gustaban de grandes senos, la chica sintió que algo subía desde el fondo de su estomago, pasando por su garganta y explotando en su cabeza, vio todo verde y su reacción fue arrancarle de las manos esa revista y mandarlo a entrenas.

- Aomine-kun ve a entrenar – El peli azul iba a decir algo a lo cual ella corto – ahora! –

- Tch ya voy – el moreno bajo al gimnasio para darse una vuelta mientras a Satsuki se le pasaba el mal genio. Satsuki daba más miedo que Akashi cuando se ponía de mal humor.

Momoi se deshizo de esa revista. Días después todas las revistas de Aomine habían desaparecido, el moreno estaba como loco, Imayoshi para contentarlo le compro unas cuantas revistas, ese debió ser el primer indicio.

El segundo indicio fue cuando conocieron mejor a Sakurai. Cuando se dio cuenta Aomine comía todos los días con el pequeño castaño, esto a Satsuki le pareció totalmente extraño, el actual Aomine no se llevaba bien con nadie aparte de ella, al principio se alegro de que quizá Daiki estaba volviendo a ser el de antes, pero cuando los encontró detrás del gimnasio en pleno besuqueo ya no le gusto.

A las dos semanas Sakurai sufrió un accidente, cayó por las escaleras, gracias al cielo solo sufrió unos pequeños golpes, ninguna fractura solo moretones, el no dijo nada de lo sucedido, simplemente se disculpo por caerse y lastimarse cuando estaban tan cerca de un partido importante como lo era su primer partido contra Seirin un equipo nuevo que estaba dando de qué hablar. Desde ese día Ryo ya no se acercaba a Aomine mas que lo necesario, Daiki no lo tomo en cuenta.

Cuando iniciaron su segundo año de preparatoria y con el antiguo Daiki de regreso ella era realmente feliz, su mejor amigo estaba de regreso tal y como ella lo quería, todo había sido gracias a Kuroko y su nueva luz Kagami, pero… oh si nuevamente ese pero… Daiki había empezado a salir formalmente con el pequeño Sakurai Ryo… a pesar de que al principio Sakurai no quería terminó por ceder ante el encanto de Daiki.

- Entonces él fue su primer victima – pregunto quien se encontraba sentado frente a él

- No del todo – contestó el chico

- Entonces.

Antes de que Daiki saliera con Sakurai de manera formal se reencontró con una antigua amiga de secundaria, Aoi Sakura su antigua novia. Salieron para recordar los viejos tiempos. Se reunieron en una cafetería del centro, ese día se encontraron con todos sus antiguos compañeros, Satsuki no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían su antigua mejor amiga había regresado y contactaba primero con el tonto de Daiki, le reclamo como loca y ella solo se disculpo y le sonrió, esa noche Aomine la dejo en la entrada del metro al día siguiente solo encontraron su bolso y su celular con un mensaje titilando una simple palabra "MIO"

- Pero ese caso no se dio a conocer, la familia de Sakura-san es una familia influyente y no quisieron que se hiciera un escándalo a causa de la desaparición de su hija, ellos dijeron que se encargarían por su cuenta.

- Y ¿Qué pasó?

- La familia se mudo a Inglaterra y ya no supe que sucedió

- ¿Qué paso luego?

Aomine se sentía culpable, se recriminaba diciendo que debía de haberla acompañado, el tiempo pasó y las culpas fueron dejadas en el pasado un tiempo después Aomine logró conquistar nuevamente a Sakurai, muchos se sorprendieron pues Aomine era conocido por su gusto de chicas de grandes senos, pero Sakurai era muy mono y rápidamente se acoplo al grupo que lo conformaban los antiguos miembros de la generación de los milagros y sus respectivos compañeros de equipo.

- Cuando iniciaron el tercer año de preparatoria la pesadilla volvió.

- Fue cuando paso lo de Sakurai-kun

- Exacto

Después de un fin de semana juntos Sakurai necesitaba comprar unas cosas.

- Daiki-kun necesito comprar los implementos de arte para mañana – dijo un pequeño castaños a su amante quien se encontraba tirado en la cama después de un cuarto round de sexo fuerte y salvaje

- Como si te pudieras mover – le dijo burlonamente mientras le daba un pequeño beso mientras se acomodaba para dormir la siesta

- Con lo fogoso que es Daiki-kun ya estoy acostumbrado – contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

- Cállate Ryo – y le dio una pequeña nalgada

- Pero es cierto Daiki-kun debo de comprar esos pinceles y unas pinturas que me faltan – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y sentía como algo escurría desde su entrada – ugh necesito un baño, te corriste demasiado dentro de mi – se dirigió a la ducha – y voy a ir ¿me quieres acompañar?

- Ve tu solo yo dormiré un rato.

- Ok. Traeré algo para comer entonces.

- Una hamburguesa para mí – dijo antes de quedarse dormido

Y eso fue lo último que Aomine le dijo a su amante, un par de horas después el timbre de su teléfono lo despertó, era la policía informándole que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Sakurai Ryo a dos cuadras de su casa y como primer contacto lo tenía a él, le pidieron que fuera a reconocer el cuerpo. Cuando Aomine llegó a la escena vio como tirado a la par del cuerpo de Ryo, porque si era Ryo no era un ladrón que hubiera robado la billetera de su amante y su celular, estaban las bolsas de compras una con las cosas de arte y otra con dos hamburguesas.

Aomine lloró el día del entierro como nunca lo había visto llorar. No se si lloraba porque estaba asustado, enojado o simplemente triste aunque creo que las tres cosas eran la razón de sus lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Yo creo que estaba asustado por ese mensaje – dijo simplemente

-¿El mensaje de "MIO" pintado con la sangre de Sakurai-kun en la bolsa de papel?

-Si, era el segundo, aunque no se encontró un cuerpo cuando lo de Sakura si estaba ese mensaje, por eso creo que estaba asustado

-¿Pero enojado?

-Si porque no acompaño a Sakurai tal y como paso con Sakura nuevamente se culpaba el mismo. Y triste porque su amante había muerto.

-Después de eso todo simplemente empeoro

-Si así es, después de eso Aomine se vino abajo

Un año después de la muerte de Sakurai Aomine y Satsuki ingresaban juntos a la universidad T la mayoría de sus amigos y compañeros habían decidido ir a la misma universidad, Aomine poco a poco iba recuperándose pero no lograba superar del todo la muerte de Sakurai, jamás se encontró al asesino y el caso quedo como caso no resuelto.

En su tercer año Satsuki vio como Daiki se apoyaba en ella para poder superar la muerte de Sakurai, para ese entonces Satsuki estaba totalmente convencida de que estaba locamente enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero no quiso aprovecharse del dolor de su amigo en cambio prefirió estar ahí para él como siempre había estado y apoyarlo y tal vez así el se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí que se diera cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro. Pero eso no sucedió.

-En la universidad Aomine se volvió un Casanova ¿no?

-Así es, pero él no quería nada serio con nadie, temía por la seguridad de con quién salía, así que nunca tomaba a nadie en serio.

-Y no paso nada con esas personas ¿verdad?

-Nada serio.

-¿Cómo?

-Eran pequeños accidentes que muy pocos tomaban en serio, solamente Aomine y sus amigos cercanos los tomábamos como un aviso, en ese momento Aomine se separaba de su conquista, por un tiempo quedaba solo hasta que alguien insistía tanto que el terminaba por ceder, luego se repetía lo mismo, salía un par de semanas luego algún accidente y adiós a la relación.

-Debió ser difícil para Aomine-san.

-Pues la verdad sí.

-Pero algo cambió ¿no? Para que hubiera esa tercera víctima.

-Si así es, llegó el y aún sabiendo la verdad insistió tanto que Aomine cedió.

-¿A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y las precauciones que Aomine había tomado?

-Si digamos que Kagami era demasiado insistente para su propio bien.

Después de casi dos años en la universidad las vidas de los antes conocidos como kiseki no sedai habían cambiado bastante.

Kise Ryouta a pesar de su ascendente fama como modelo había decidido estudiar en la universidad la carrera de medicina forense, lo cual sorprendió a todos, y dejar por un lado su carrera, actualmente salía con su antiguo capitán y superior Kasamatsu Yukio quien estudiaba administración de empresas.

Midorima Shintaro estudiaba medicina y casi no había cambiado nada seguía cumpliendo al pie de la letra todo lo que su horóscopo le indicaba y consiguiendo día a día su ítem de la suerte, su novio estaba totalmente acostumbrado a las excentricidades y lo ayudaba a encontrar su ítem, Takao Kazunari lo había acompañado desde la preparatoria y ahora estudiaban lo mismo, solo sus especialidades serían diferentes.

Akashi Seijuuro a pesar de las protestas de su padre había decidido estudiar junto a sus amigos, era kohai de Kasamatsu en la facultad de económicas ya que estudiaba administración de empresas, desde hacía un año el y su antiguo compañero de equipo Murasakibara Atsushi salían juntos. Atsushi había decidido dedicarse a su mayor pasión: la repostería, con ayuda de su familia había abierto una pequeña tienda de pasteles y contra lo que sus amigos creyeran le iba bien.

Kuroko Tetsuya había decidido estudiar Psicología infantil y contra todo pronóstico, todos apostaban a que él y Kagami terminarían juntos, se había fugado para casarse en América con Tatsuya Himuro así que ahora era conocido como Kuroko-Himuro Tetsuya, Tatsuya decidió quedarse en Japón cuando conoció a Kuroko, el pequeño Tetsuya simplemente lo enamoró y Himuro se dedico a enamorarlo, ahora vivían juntos a poca distancia de la casa familiar Kuroko.

Momoi Satsuki se había dedicado a trabajar de medio tiempo en la tienda de Muk-kun y a estudiar junto a Aomine quien estudiaba Criminología, así ambos seguían juntos y se apoyaban entre si.

Kagami Taiga estudiaba medicina junto a Midorima y Takao aunque lo que el realmente deseaba era ser paramédico mientras Takao sería pediatra y Midorima cardiólogo. Fue el primero en querer asesinar a su casi hermano Tatsuya cuando se llevo a Kuroko para que se casaran y fue el segundo en amenazarlo si algo le sucedía a Kuroko, Aomine y Momoi se le adelantaron.

A pesar de que todos se seguían viendo y reuniendo con exámenes y proyectos encima siempre encontraban un momento para jugar un partido de baloncesto, para todos ellos el baloncesto siempre estaba por encima de todo, como diría su antigua entrenadora Aida Riko "tontos cabezas de baloncesto".

Así fue como ellos seguían teniendo contacto, así fue como del sentimiento de rivalidad evoluciono a algo más fuerte, la mayoría se dio cuenta desde el inicio, la tensión sexual que existía entre ambos era palpable y todos lo notaban menos ellos dos, pero un día eso colapso.

-Sabes que esto es un error – decía Aomine mientras lo pegaba a la pared y sus labios descendían por el cuello del peli rojo

-Cállate y bésame maldición – Kagami agarro el cabello azul de su compañero y le estampo un beso que quitaba la respiración

Las manos del de ojos azules recorrían el cuerpo del tigre, las ropas de ambos salían sobrando así que con desesperación se las quitaron. Primero las camisetas, le siguieron los vaqueros, las zapatillas habían volado en el momento que entraron en el apartamento de Aomine.

Cuando sus pieles se tocaron, una corriente eléctrica corrió por ambos cuerpos, las manos y las bocas no se daban abasto para recorrer el cuerpo que con ansias se pegaba y restregaba al propio.

Cuando Aomine llevo sus dedos a la entrada de Kagami este lo detuvo.

-Dejate de ñoñerías y hazlo de una vez – el peli rojo moría por sentir mas de Aomine en él

-Después no te quejes idiota – Aomine no quería dañarlo pero mentiría si dijera que no quería entrar en alguien sin prepararlo, se declaraba enteramente bisexual pero la estreches de un hombre sin preparación no tenia comparación

-Imbécil cállate y entra de una puta vez.

El grito de dolor fue indescriptible, aun así el gemido de placer de Aomine se elevo al mismo volumen, los gemidos de dolor poco a poco con cada embestida fueron cambiando por unos de placer. Hubo un momento en el que Kagami juraría que toco el cielo, Aomine dio con su punto y a partir de ahí todo sucedió en una serie de colores y calores o así lo describiría Kagami cuando Kuroko y Tatsuya morían de la risa por la historia. Después de ese encuentro tuvo lugar una charla incomoda.

-Sabes que es imposible ¿verdad? – pregunto Aomine mientras se secaba el cabello después de una ducha y una nueva sesión

-No me interesa la maldición de tus amantes lo sabes ¿verdad? – Kagami descansaba con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos

-A mi si idiota.

-A mi no imbécil.

-Así no llegaremos a ningún lado.

-Que bien porque por el momento no me interesa ir a ningún lado la verdad, no por lo menos en lo que dura el fin de semana.

-Idiota si mueres después no me eches la culpa – dijo mitad en broma mitad en serio

-No te preocupes si muero y regreso como fantasma me encargare de molestar a Kuroko y a Tatsuya hasta que atrapen a mi asesino así tal vez al final serías feliz – fue la respuesta del peli rojo

-Idiota no lo digas ni en broma – termino acostándose a la par de su peli rojo amante arrebatándole el cigarrillo

-No lo digo en broma, créeme buscaría la manera de que fueras feliz – dijo dándole un beso quitándole nuevamente el cigarrillo

-Idiota cursi bakagami.

Y así fue como Kagami y Aomine empezaron una relación al principio a escondidas solamente Kuroko y Tatsuya sabía de su relación, por precaución decidieron solo decírselo a ellos dos Aomine confiaba en Kuroko y Kagami también confiaba en Tatsuya.

-Los primeros 6 meses salieron a escondidas.

-Por eso estuvo a salvo esos seis meses, sin accidentes ni nada.

-Así es, pero…

-Pero algo sucedió, su relación salió a la luz

-Y todo sucedió.

Satsuki estaba totalmente decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos a Aomine, este llevaba varios meses sin ninguna conquista se había convencido de que era el momento indicado.

Satsuki le pidió que la acompañara a un restaurante que acababan de abrir, disfrutaron de la excelente comida y después fueron a dar una vuelta a un parque que había cerca.

-Etto Dai-chan – la peli rosa se veía nerviosa – necesito que me escuches

-¿Eh? Vale – Aomine veía como su mejor amiga se ponía cada vez más nerviosa – tranquila Satsuki solo dime.

-Daiki… bien aquí va… Daiki te amo – grito la chica – no me importa lo que ha pasado yo siempre te he amado por favor sal conmigo – le suplico la chica

-Satsuki – Aomine estaba sorprendido no esperaba esta confesión, temía lastimar a su amiga pues esta siempre había estado para él – yo lo siento Satsuki pero yo estoy saliendo con alguien – el chico confeso

-¿Qué? Pero si no has salido con nadie.

-Hemos estado saliendo a escondidas por precaución.

-¿Quién… quién es? – pregunto no queriendo saber

-Es… - Aomine dudo en decirlo o no pero al ver los ojos llenos de lagrimas de su amiga decidió decírselo después de todo era su mejor amiga – es Taiga o sea Kagami – confeso al fin – espero que sigamos siendo amigos.

-Si claro – quería llorar pero no lo haría frente a él – solo dame tiempo ¿vale? Adiós – dijo antes de salir corriendo

-Satsuki – su nombre salió en un suspiro

Tres semanas después Kagami sufrió un accidente, un coche a alta velocidad lo pasó tirando, una pierna y tres costillas fracturadas habían sido el resultado, Aomine había llegado corriendo preocupado por su pareja, ese día todos se enteraron de su relación puesto que cuando Aomine lo vio le salto encima a besarlo y pedirle perdón.

-Ese accidente fue el indicio pero todos preferimos tomarlo como un accidente aislado.

-Algo que no debieron hacer.

-Si ahora me arrepiento de muchas cosas, Kagami jamás salió del hospital

Los médicos no supieron cómo explicar la muerte de Kagami, alguien se había colado en la habitación a mitad de la noche y lo había apuñalado, no se escucharon gritos ni nada simplemente cuando la enfermera entro por la mañana a una revisión rutinaria encontró el cadáver bañado en sangre y una palabra grabada con navaja en el cuerpo "MIO".

-Ahí Aomine se hundió en la desesperación y culpabilidad.

-Si pero con esa muerte apareció el primer sospechoso.

-Si luego de que Kagami fuera asesinado se dieron cuenta de que era alguien conocido pues la escena no presentaba signos de lucha, ahí nos empezaron a investigar a todos, uno por uno fuimos pasando por interrogatorios y fuimos vigilados.

-Debió ser difícil.

-La verdad si pero como bien dice el que nada debe nada teme.

-¿Que pasó después?

-Bueno…

Aomine ya no quería ni salir de su casa, estaba destrozado, la muerte de Kagami lo había trastornado totalmente tenía miedo de salir, ni a la esquina salía, sino fuera por Kuroko y Satsuki moriría de hambre, ellos se encargaban de comprarle la despensa de la semana, sus papás se habían mudado cerca de su apartamento para estar más atentos a sus necesidades pero sus trabajos los mantenían ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo.

El día del entierro de su pareja sentía morir nuevamente su corazón, primero Sakura de quien ya nunca supo, luego Ryo su primer amante, y ahora Kagami con quien planeaba pasar toda su vida, el día del entierro sobre el féretro antes de que descendiera y la tierra lo cubriera para siempre, Aomine deposito una cajita que tenía con él desde hacía dos meses, en ella se encontraban dos sortijas sencillas de plata cada una grabada con un nombre diferente; una decía Taiga y la otra Daiki.

-Perdóname, te lo quería decir antes, yo no puedo llevarte a América como lo hizo el estúpido de Tatsuya con Tetsu pero realmente quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – una sola lagrima fue derramada sobre el féretro de su amante.

Aomine se encerró en si mismo, una coraza se levanto alrededor de su corazón, no quería saber ya nada del amor ni nada.

Satsuki odiaba ver así a su mejor amigo lo acompañaba a diario, deseaba que Aomine dejara atrás todo lo malo y viera al futuro, el futuro que ahora podrían tener juntos. Satsuki sabía que ahora tenía la vía libre y se aprovecho de la debilidad de su amigo.

Momoi empezó a salir con Aomine como a los tres meses de la muerte de Kagami, todos sabíamos que él no lo había olvidado pero queríamos ante todo que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre pero…

-El sospechoso de las muertes salió a la luz o más bien la sospechosa.

-Así es, Momoi fue encontrada sospechosa del asesinato de Kagami y como ya se había vinculado la muerte de Sakurai y la desaparición de Sakura con la muerte de Kagami se tenía a Momoi como sospechosa de dos asesinatos y una desaparición, a pesar de que el caso de Sakura se había aislado con la muerte de Kagami salió a la luz.

-Si Momoi era sospechosa entonces como….

-Pocos lo sabíamos, quizás solo Aomine, mi pareja y yo puesto que la policía se lo dijo a Aomine y el nos lo comento a nosotros.

-Entonces ¿Qué sucedió?

-Aomine no sabía que pensar si era cierto y la enfrentaba no sabía como ella reaccionaría, una parte de él no lo quería creer, pero otra parte de él sabia que -había una enorme probabilidad puesto que el accidente que Kagami sufrió fue solamente después de que ella se enteró.

-Así que el también sospechaba de ella.

-Solamente después de que la policía se lo comento, empezó a atar cabos y todo coincidía.

Dos semanas después de que la policía empezara a investigar a Momoi, puesto que encontraron cabellos rosas en la escena del crimen, Aomine termino con ella, ella suplico para que no la dejara le juro que haría lo posible para que regresaran, dos días después Momoi Satsuki fue encontrada muerta en su apartamento.

-Ahí fue donde empecé a sospechar.

En su apartamento la encontraron en un charco de sangre un cuchillo descansaba a la par de ella con su sangre adornándolo, en la mesa una carta escrita por ella confesando sus crímenes y diciendo al final: "Aomine es MIO y si no lo puedo tener no vale la pena vivir". 'Suicidio' fue declarado por la policía, la carta donde confesaba lo que había hecho y el arma homicida que mato a Kagami fueron suficientes pruebas para cerrar el caso.

El día del entierro de Satsuki solo asistieron familiares, nadie quería ir a un entierro de una asesina.

-Pero algo no me cuadraba del todo, había algo que no estaba bien.

-Fue cuando decidiste investigar por tu cuenta.

-Si, conocía a Momoi desde hacía varios años y no me parecía del tipo psicótica que asesinaba a sus rivales en el amor y tampoco del tipo suicida, algo no estaba bien. Contratamos a un investigador privado y la aparición de alguien nos fue de total ayuda.

-¿Fue cuando ella apareció?

-Aja. La familia Aoi regreso a Japón y con ellos regreso Sakura la primera víctima.

-Ella no estaba muerta.

-No. Quien atacó a Sakura era novato al ver que la había matado huyó y dejo abandonado el cuerpo de la chica cerca de un parque, unos chicos la encontraron y al ver que aún seguía viva rápidamente la llevaron a un hospital, la chica iba sin documentos ni nada, así que no tenían idea de a quien avisar, Sakura paso más de tres meses en coma y cuando despertó uno de sus salvadores quien la iba a visitar casi a diario se encontraba con ella, le explico todo lo que había sucedido y ella le pidió que llamaran a su familia. Sakura no salió del todo librada, su columna estaba dañada y el coma había afectado una parte de su cerebro, tenía lagunas mentales, viajaron a Inglaterra donde ella fue operada y puesta en rehabilitación, regreso a Japón cuando se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo. No recordaba mucho del día de su accidente y menos de su atacante, lo poco que recordaba era que media más de 1.90 y era hombre, claramente no era Momoi.

-Puede que ese ataque no fuera ella y los demás solo tomara el mensaje del primero.

-Puede ser pero no fue así, con ayuda de la familia Aoi se abrió el caso nuevamente con nuevas pistas que teníamos, recuerdo que cuando informamos de que el caso se reabriría y Sakura apareció, él se puso demasiado nervioso.

-Con razón no crees, alguien a quien consideraban muerta aparece como si nada.

-Quizás pero para mí fue sospechoso, Sakura nos dio a conocer un plan, era arriesgado pero necesitábamos descubrirlo.

Sakura y Aomine regresaron, a pesar del miedo y el terror que esto le causaba a Aomine decidió darse una nueva oportunidad.

-¿Estás totalmente seguro? – pregunto el rubio a su amigo

-Si.

-¿seguro? ¿seguro? ¿segurito? – preguntó nuevamente

-Carajo que si dije – Aomine y Kise llevaban más de diez minutos así

-Oye – contesto dolido Ryouta – solo quiero saber que estas totalmente seguro de lo que haces.

-Lo sé Kise, pero con Satsuki… muerta todo eso termino y es hora de darme una oportunidad.

-¿seguro? – inquirió nuevamente

-Déjate de estupideces, desde que terminaste con tu sempai te has vuelto mas estúpido – vio como el rubio le sacaba la lengua

-Y tú eres un imbécil y no me ves quejándome – el rubio le dio la espalda – las cosas con sempai no iban bien, además él quería algo que yo no podía darle.

-¿una relación madura? ¿una relación inteligente? – dijo mientras se burlaba de su amigo

-Imbécil – dijo pegándole juguetonamente – no sempai necesitaba compromiso y estabilidad y es algo para lo cual no estoy listo – se encogió de hombros – bueno en fin estas ¿seguro?

-Oh cállate idiota – fue lo último que Aomine le dijo a Kise antes de salir del apartamento del rubio

Los días pasaron estos se convirtieron en semana y estas a su vez en meses, seis meses pasaron cuando se escucho hablar de boda.

-Creo que eso fue lo que le dio el toque final.

-¿una boda?

-Si, Aomine hablo de casarse con Sakura, eso termino con la poca cordura que le quedaba. La cito para hablar de la boda, de la despedida de todo lo relacionado con su próxima boda, aun todavía no estaba la propuesta concreta pero aún así asistió, desde lo que paso antes Sakura ya no confiaba en nadie, siempre iba a todos lados con su gas pimienta y un paralizador eléctrico.

-¿tú sabías que cargaba esas armas?

-No, ella no se lo dijo a nadie, y en este momento agradezco que las cargara.

-Si no se hubiera convertido en otra víctima.

-Así es, en fin ella asistió a esa cita…

La había citado en este parque, esta banca exactamente estaba un poco alejada de todo, pero aún así ahí estaba ella, esperándolo

-Sakura-chan hola – su cita había llegado y se veía eufórico - ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por venir a pesar de este frío.

-Hola, estoy bien gracias por invitarme Ryouta-chan y no te preocupes, dime que es lo que querías – Sakura mantenía sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta

-Bueno veras es simple, quiero que te alejes de Daiki – la sonrisa amable y deslumbrante del chico había desaparecido en su lugar había una mirada escalofriante

-¿disculpa? – el miedo se apoderaba de ella

-Veras Sakura-chan Daiki es "MIO" esperaba que después de todo eso quedara claro.

-Entonces ¿acaso tú? No espera, no era Satsu-chan.

-Veras Momoi fue solo un peón, todos creyeron que ella fue, todo apuntaba que ella era la culpable, puesto que el accidente de Kagami sucedió justo después de que ella se enterara, lo que no sabían era que ella me contaba todo absolutamente todo, desde el pequeño idiota de Sakurai y su sesión de besuqueo con Daiki, luego el pobre sufrió un accidente lastimosamente nada grave. Hasta el momento en que se entero de lo de Kagami y cuando ella decidió quitarme lo que es mío.

-Pero el suicidio… la carta donde confesaba… las pruebas…

-No fue suicidio, la carta la escribí yo, soy bueno copiando ¿recuerdas? Las pruebas las implante yo, estaba totalmente seguro de que cuando Momoi muriera Daiki sería solamente mío, pero tenías que aparecer tú y arruinar todo, pero no te preocupes, tu morirás aquí y ahora y reparare el error que cometí hace años al no asesinarte – en ese momento el rubio saca una navaja y se dispone a acabar con la vida del chica.

Sakura saca rápidamente su mano del bolsillo con el paralizador eléctrico siendo activado y dirigido al rubio, este suelta el arma y cae arrodillado al piso, levanta la vista para ver a la chica y ve como le muestra el paralizador en una mano y en la otra una pequeña grabadora. A los segundo se ve rodeado de varios policías y entre de ellos Aomine sale con rabia pintada en el rostro y una gran decepción en su mirada.

-Idiota – grita como loco mientras se tira contra el rubio – imbécil por tu culpa perdí a mi amante, al amor de mi vida y a mi mejor amiga, estúpido espero que te pudras en el infierno.

-No, Daiki escúchame – el rubio pelea contra los policías que lo arrestan para poder acercarse al moreno – Daiki lo hice por ti por mí, porque tú eres mío… por favor solo ámame a mi…

-Idiota jamás te podría amar – el moreno escupió a los pies del rubio y se acerco a su amiga – y para tu información, Sakura solo es mi amiga ella está comprometida con quien la salvo la primera vez que escapo de tus garras idiota, ibas a matar a alguien inocente.

El rubio fue arrestado ese día bajo los cargos de asesinatos en primer grado, sus víctimas: Sakurai Ryo, Kagami Taiga y Momoi Satsuki. Se esperaba cadena perpetua.

-Así que todo fue un plan de Aoi-san.

-Así es, ella nos ayudo a probar que Momoi era inocente y el verdadero culpable erar Kise.

-Pero ¿cómo sabían que el asesino era Kise?

-Simplemente lo supimos muchas cosas apuntaban que así era.

-Vamos a decir que te creo, bueno entonces eso es todo, gracias por tu tiempo Kuroko-kun.

-De nada fiscal, nos veremos en el juicio.

-Ahí nos veremos, te deseo suerte en tu vida y espero que Aomine sea feliz ahora que ya todo termino.

-Es lo que esperamos todos.

El pequeño de ojos celeste salió de la habitación después de dar su declaración, afuera lo esperaba su esposo quien lo abrazo inmediatamente.

-Ya termino todo Tetsu – le dio el pelinegro mientras le daba un casto beso

-Si al fin Tatsu al fin, espero que ahora si Kagami-kun pueda descansar en paz – el pequeño se abrazo fuertemente a Tatsuya

-Porque no se lo dices – dijo viendo al frente – ya vete y descansa tigre, déjanos en paz – frente a ellos se encontraba Kagami Taiga parado

-Claro, claro, gracias chicos por su ayuda, ahora solo les pido que cuiden del imbécil de Aomine y lo ayuden a ser feliz – les pidió mientras se sonrojaba y se rascaba la nuca en signo de nerviosismo – él se lo merece – dijo dándoles la espalda

-Claro nosotros nos encargamos, nos vemos Kagami-kun y gracias por todo – Kuroko solto un par de lagrimas, había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de quien fue su mejor amigo

-Claro nos vemos Kuroko y espero no vernos pronto – le contesto mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amigo – y Tatsuya – dijo viendo a su hermano ahora – me entero de que lastimas a Kuroko y te juro que te vengo a jalar las patas – una fuerte risa proveniente del peli rojo se dejo escuchar mientras se desvanecía

-Al final vino desde el otro mundo para ayuda a Aomine – murmuro Kuroko

-Para que veas que amor tan fuerte, sino hubiera sido por ese fantasma tan molesto ni siquiera hubiéramos sospechado de que Kise era el verdadero culpable – Himuro rodo los ojos, el tigre los había fastidiado pero los había ayudado.

-Todo termino – Kuroko se veía cansado después de haber pasado varias horas en ese lugar

-Regresemos a casa es hora de descansar.

En el cementerio de la ciudad se podía observar a un chico moreno, arrodillado frente a una tumba mientras lloraba suplicando perdón a esa persona que descansaba allí, no había asistido a su entierro a causa de una mentira, y ahora se arrepentía, había abandonado a su mejor amiga, quien jamás lo abandono a él. Esperaba de corazón que lo perdonara, una brisa fresca acaricio su piel y sus cabellos y el dejo de llorar, podía sentir como su amiga lo perdonaba.

En ese mismo sitio se encontraban tres personas observando al moreno de cabellos azul.

-Ustedes ¿creen que estará bien? – pregunto la chica peli rosa con lagrimas en los ojos

-Daiki-kun es fuerte Momoi-san – el pequeño castaño le sonreía dulcemente

-Si ese imbécil saldrá adelante y si no siempre podemos venir a darnos una vuelta y jalarle las orejas o confortarlo como lo acaba de hacer – Kagami estaba recostado en un árbol.

-Tienes razón, siempre estaremos para él – los tres sonrieron mientras miraban como el moreno se levantaba tomaba otros dos ramos de rosas y caminaba directamente a otra tumba

-Bien es hora de irnos, nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho – Sakurai se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, no creía poder ver como Daiki le dejaba flores en su tumba

-Espérame Ryo-chan – le gritaba la peli rosa mientras lo seguía

Kagami vio por última vez a Aomine, este ya se encontraba frente la tumba de Sakurai depositando unas bellas rosas y hablando con la tumba, el idiota de Sakurai se debería de haber quedado un poco más. Un último vistazo y unas palabras al viento, Kagami vio su mano izquierda en su dedo anular descansaban dos bellas sortijas de plata una decía "Daiki" y la otra "Taiga" una promesa no hecha esperando ser cumplida.

-Te amo imbécil y estaré esperando por ti para entregarte lo que te pertenece, pero no te apresures tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte.

Daiki sintió un escalofrío y juraría que escucho un "te amo imbécil", un nombre acudió a sus labios:

-Taiga – susurro – yo también te amo idiota – una lagrima recorrió su rostro – espero que estén los tres juntos y bien – sonrio – epa Ryo te encargo a esos dos, con sus caracteres se podrían matar entre ellos – una sutil risa salió de sus labios mientras miraba la tumba de su primer amante

-Vale Daiki-kun yo me encargo que no se maten.

Una sonrisa en los labios de quien mas amo fue lo ultimo que vio Sakurai antes de regresar a su nuevo hogar

Fin

* * *

Linne dice: Espero NecroOwney que te gustara aunque sea un poco sé que me salió algo ooc pero espero me perdones… y a todas las demás que lean este pequeño regalo espero de corazón que les gustara un poco… cualquier cosa un comentario sería el mejor regalo de navidad…. Por último como ya dije "FELIZ NAVIDAD" y un prospero año nuevo (por si ya no nos leemos hasta el próximo año)

Nota: para las que esperan continuación de "Cita inolvidable" Perdón pero la universidad y el trabajo es estresante, pero espero para mas tardar el sábado actualizar… nos seguimos leyendo…

Bye-bye….


End file.
